au goût d'éternité
by strange-citronelle
Summary: U.A-deathfic-twincest tous n'est que sous-entendu donc si vous n'aimez pas fred et georges choississez les jumeaux que vous voulez...  quelle goût a un baiser lorsqu'on sait que c'est le dernier avant la mort? le goût de l'éternité...


Finalement, il l'avait trouvé. Ce poison qui pourrait enfin mettre fin à ses jours, à sa vie, à son amour. Assis sur une chaise en face de la mort, il se remémorait son existence pendant ces derniers mois. Moins d'un an de bonheur, c'est tous ce que la vie lui avait accordé. Elle n'avait réellement commençait qu'il y a environ neuf mois, quand il l'avait rencontré, Lui, sa vie, son monde, son amour. Ils s'étaient vu, s'étaient haït, s'étaient aimer… avant de découvrir la vérité, avant de savoir qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit ; pourtant, ils avaient continué, dans l'ombre. Ils se cachaient en priant que jamais personne ne le découvre. Mais la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, les autres ne l'avait pas compris, ils les avaient jugés, les avaient rejeté, les traitant de monstres pour avoir osé s'aimaient, ils avaient été séparé. Il ne pouvait vivre sans Lui, c'est pour ça qui avait décidé de partir, de quitter ce monde qui n'avait pas su les accepter, ce monde où l'on utilise le mot « tolérance » juste pour se donner bonne conscience. Très bien, si ce monde ne voulait pas d'eux, alors la mort l'accueillerais peut-être, il n'avait plus rien à perde. Il ne lui avait rien dit à Lui, il était la seule chose qui l'avait retenu sur terre depuis neuf mois, à ses yeux, Il était la plus belle chose au monde et jamais il ne regretterais de l'avoir connus, de l'avoir aimé, même si ça l'avait tué. Il prit le poison dans ses mains, se moquant de savoir ce que c'était, il voulait juste en finir. Il s'en voulait de Le laisser affronter le monde seul, il était lâche et il le savait, mais si Lui pouvait l'oublier, s'Il continuait à vivre peut-être lui pardonnerait-on son « erreur » et qu'Il referait sa vie dans cet enfer. Enfin il allait partir.

TOC TOC TOC

Il avait pris sa décision au moment même où ont avait voulu les séparer, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre loin de Lui. Tous ce qu'il espérait maintenant, même si ça lui faisait mal, même si ça lui biserait le cœur, c'était que Lui puisse continuer vivre et l'oublier, une fois qu'il serait partit, une fois qu'il serait mort. Ses yeux se brouillèrent en pensant qu'il ne le verrait plus, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les stopper

TOC TOC TOC

- laisse-moi rentré ! Je sais que t'es là ! Si tu fais une connerie, et je sais que tu vas en faire une, je te le jure je te tue…, sa voie se brisa dans une sorte de sanglot sachant très bien que si il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte, il serait déjà mort il serait partit sans lui, il s'assit sur le pas de la porte continuant à tapait contre celle si, espérant qu'il vienne lui ouvrir, sachant très bien qu'il ne le ferrait pas, il ne lui ouvrirait pas. C'est alors qu'il la vit, une petite clé qui dépassait de sous le paillasson

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et les larmes recommençaient à couler. En reconnaissant Sa voie, des images apparurent dans son esprit, des yeux bruns pareil aux siens et pourtant si différent, des lèvres qu'il aurait put, qu'il aurait voulu passait sa vie à embrassé, des baisers ayant chaque un différent mais où l'amour et le désir était toujours présent, des mains qui le faisait frissonner en se posant sur lui, un corps qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il désirait comme au premier jour. Lui dans son ensemble, Sa voix qui lui disant qu'Il l'aimait plus que tous, qu'Il le protégerait toujours. Trop tard pensa-t-il, il serait mort avant qu'Il n'entre.

Il entendit la clé entrer dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir, finalement il verrait ces yeux une dernière fois. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, comprenant alors que c'était la fin, leurs fin. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus jamais se quittés, aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant plusieurs minutes, ils étaient figés, perdu dans le regard de l'autre où se reflétait leur amour. Puis une question, un seul mot qui résonna dans la pièce un pourquoi ? Seul le silence y répondit, ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi. Un nouveau silence et à nouveau une phrase, une promesse « toute la vie…. Même après la mort ». Cette phrase qu'ils avaient dit en même temps, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, elle voulait tous dire pour eux, elle signifier tellement plus qu'une promesse, elle était la vérité la seule vérité pour leur amour. Puis sans se quitté des yeux l'un pris le poison, l'autre pris ses lèvres, partageant ainsi le poison, le mêlant dans leurs baiser, le faisant pénétrer leurs organismes. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière maintenant, mais en faite, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Depuis l'instant où leurs vies avaient commencé, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, ils étaient liés. Ils avaient été séparés à la naissance et à l'instant où ils avaient rencontré le regard de l'autre, il n'y avait plus eu de retour en arrière. Le baiser continua jusqu'à ce que la mort arrive, un dernier baiser où ils se montraient tous l'amour qu'ils se portaient, un dernier baiser _au gout d'éternité._

Quelques heures plus tard, leurs corps avaient été retrouvé enlacé, toute vie les avaient quitté, mais l'amour était toujours visible à jamais plus fort que la mort. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne pourrait plus les séparé, ils ce l'étaient promis dés le début, ils seraient ensemble par delà la mort.

Les funérailles eurent lieux quelque jours plus tard en présence de leur famille et de leurs amis. Tous pleuraient. Ils pleuraient la mort de personnes qu'ils aimaient malgré tous ce qu'ils avaient put dire, ils pleuraient car ils ne verraient plus ceux que tous appelait les jumeaux, ils pleuraient par ce que dans un sens, c'est eux qu'ils les avaient tués. C'était leurs rejet et leurs intolérance face à un amour qu'une loi avait déclaré interdit, un amour qui les avaient pris au dépourvue et qu'ils n'avaient pas accepté, un amour que personne n'avaient compris par ce qu'il n'appartenait qu'à eux c'est le dégout qu'Ils avaient vus dans les yeux des autres qui les avaient tués. En pensant les protéger d'un amour contre nature, ils les avaient séparés, les condamnant ainsi, ne leurs laissant finalement qu'un maigre choix : vivre l'un sens l'autre ou mourir pour être à jamais ensemble. Ils avaient choisis… l'éternité.

Après un temps, un long moment de regret, leur mère s'était avancé devant les deux cercueils blanc, aussi identique que ces occupant, aussi identique que leurs sentiments. Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé de coulé, elle, plus que tous les autres ce sentait coupable, elle aurait dû accepter et tous faire pour les protégés, elle n'avait rien voulu savoir, leurs amour était illégal, immoral, interdit un point c'est tous. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière. Cette phrase, elle se l'était répété des centaines de fois, sachant que si c'était possible elle ne l'accepterait pas davantage. Malgré tous, lorsqu'elle déposa sur chaque cercueil une rose blanche, symbole de la pureté, elle comprit qu'elle avait tort. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Ses fils qu'elle aimait pourtant plus que tous, ses fils qu'elle avait traité de monstres, de criminel en apprenant la vérité, enfin elle comprit, le seul crime que ses fils aient jamais commit, c'était s'aimer. Et personne n'avait put comprendre à temps à quel point leurs amour avait était pur. Pour lui seul, ils avaient défié les lois, la morale, la mort…

Trop tard pour les regrets, aujourd'hui, il ne reste que l'ombre de cet amour entre frères, entre sang, entre eux. Un amour entre deux âme qui partageait le même espoir d'être accepté, afin d'être ensemble indéfiniment…

Sur leur tombe en dessous de leurs nom et de leurs dates de naissance et de mort, identique pour eux deux, séparé seulement de quelque années, dix-sept ans, une phrase gravé dans la pierre. « Mort d'un amour incompris »

Une vérité de plus dans un monde d'hypocrisie…

FIN


End file.
